


The World's Shortest MASH Slash

by amythis



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One answer to the episode "Lil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Shortest MASH Slash

"So," Hawkeye gasped, "that's why they call you BJ!"


End file.
